


Немного лета

by Morack



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack





	1. Chapter 1

Борис ненавидит лето в Сан-Диего. Даже в пригороде жара такова, что плавятся тело и мозг, пропадает желание делать хоть что-то. Бизнес не идёт в голову, планы давно похерены, забытый мобильник выдаёт трели из глубины дома – а он сидит, развалившись в плетёном кресле-качалке, и пьёт доставленный специально для него из России квас.  
Чёрт возьми, он уже давно достиг возраста, когда принято оставлять дела и заботы молодым, а самому наслаждаться жизнью. Однако привычка работать пересиливает все доводы разума. Со смесью радости и сожаления Борис думает: ещё пара дней такого «отдыха» – и он вернётся на базу, доводить Кортни и Кевина мелочной опёкой.  
Лёгкий шорох доносится из-за спины. Мужчина спокойно отпивает из бутылки. Кисло-сладкий напиток обжигает язык, охлаждает горло. Яркий солнечный свет отсекает знакомый силуэт. Взгляд Бориса любовно скользит по мускулистому бедру, обвитому хвостом китайского дракона. Хвост начинается где-то под коленом, поднимается к паху и продолжается на спине. С этого ракурса не видно, но Борис знает: задние лапы дракона впиваются в ягодицы Райдена весьма откровенным жестом. Чешуйчатое тело обвивает мускулистый торс, обнимает крыльями бока. Передние лапы обнимают Джека за плечи, а голова дракона покоится у него на груди. Борис внимательно смотрит в отливающие алым глаза, на приоткрытые губы, которые Джек то и дело облизывает, и чувствует, как внутри зарождается и растёт тягучий жар.  
\- Соскучился?  
Вопрос риторический. Джек наклоняется вперёд, слизывает с губ своего мужчины капли экзотического напитка – не самый плохой вариант ответа. Киборг обнажён, мышцы перекатываются под кожей, и дракон движется вместе с ними.  
\- Красивый, – шепчет Борис. – Потанцуешь для меня?  
\- Я же не умею, – улыбается Джек.  
\- Мне не нужны салонные танцы, – Борис трогает шею любовника пальцами, ведёт ими по коже. Дыхание киборга остаётся размеренным, лишь алое пламя в глазах горит всё ярче. – Ты знаешь, я люблю наблюдать за твоими тренировками. – Пальцы мужчины гладят соски, сжимают их. Джек выгибается и распрямляется, потягивается как большой и опасный зверь. Он улыбается Борису – и начинает двигаться.  
Одно из многочисленных ката, отточенное до потрясающей плавности, замедленное до предела, плавно перетекает в другое, в третье. Борис жадно наблюдает, дышит хрипло и сбивчиво. Любуется адским созданием, отчего-то выбравшим его общество. Бывают моменты, когда Борис себе не нравится. Кроме того, он знает, что слишком грузен, далеко не молод и, по его убеждению, вряд ли способен заинтересовать молодого и красивого любовника. Но сейчас – не такой момент.  
Джек выгибается и скручивается, и дракон на его теле движется вместе с ним, будто реет по воздуху. Свободные полотняные штаны начинают казаться Борису тесными – и, заметив это, любовник подходит ближе. Он опускается на колени, начинает гладить тело Бориса через ткань. Мужчина тихо постанывает, подаётся вперёд. Джек скользит грудью по паху и животу Бориса, целует его плечи и грудь, трётся о них щекой. Ладони мужчины ложатся на спину киборга, оглаживают её жадно, подталкивают любовника ближе к себе. Джек наощупь распускает завязку штанов, скользит рукой внутрь и тихо стонет, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Большой крепкий русский медведь, – шепчет он.  
\- Да, – отзывается Борис. – Приласкай его.  
Пальцы киборга пробегают по крепнущему стволу, нежно гладят мошонку, вызывая хриплый стон. Алые глаза смотрят в глаза Бориса, считывая малейшие колебания радиуса зрачка. Джек улыбается краешками губ, проводя пальцами по нежной коже за мошонкой.  
\- Приласкай, – слышит он и упорно мотает головой: нет. Джеку нравится отсасывать своему мужчине, нравится дразнить его, доводя до предела, за которым оральная ласка превращается в грубый трах. Однако сейчас ему хочется совсем другого. Минет кажется слишком скучным, слишком ожидаемым продолжением, а Джеку хочется удивлять.  
Он ложится прямо на пол, бесстыдно раздвигает ноги и начинает ласкать себя. Ему хватает нескольких движений, чтобы возбудиться, и тогда Джек, облизав пальцы, вводит их себе в зад.  
Страстный рык Бориса вызывает у него улыбку.  
\- Иди же сюда, медведь, выеби меня.  
Борис ставит бутыль с квасом на пол, встаёт с кресла, снимает штаны и опускается между раздвинутых ног Джека. У обоих крепко стоит. Борис осторожно ложится сверху, вжимает парня в пол всем весом. Из горла Джека вырывается хриплый протяжный стон. Он обнимает своего мужчину ногами, скрещивает их высоко за лопатками, упирается пахом в пах и наполовину умоляет, наполовину требует взять себя. Борис лишь улыбается его настойчивости. В этом весь Джек: страстное желание принадлежать слито воедино со столь же сильным стремлением управлять.  
Ничего, немного можно и подразниться. Они целуются, покусывая губы и языки друг друга. Борис трётся членом о мошонку Джека, и вспоминает об одном упущенном моменте.  
\- Смазка, – шепчет он.  
\- Нахуй смазку, – отзывается Джек. – Еби меня жёстко.  
Но Борис упорен: он подносит пальцы ко рту, чтобы облизать. Этот жест вызывает гневное рычание киборга и всплеск алого пламени в глазах.  
Верхний не всегда доминирует. Борису остаётся только подчиниться, что он и делает, матерясь.  
Внутри Джек – очень горячая штучка. Борис хочет быть осторожным и нежным, но долго сопротивляться желанию Джека, его и своей страсти не может. Он вталкивается в Джека, рыча и наслаждаясь, целует его, лаская нежно рот языком, будто пытаясь искупить грубость движений. Парень хрипло стонет и бесстыдно подмахивает. Матерится, обзывает себя, подгоняет Бориса, поставив пятки на его ягодицы.  
Джек называет себя его шлюхой, его подстилкой, его вещью. Он направляет Бориса, руководит им – и в то же время отдаётся, без остатка подчиняясь его силе, его воле. Райден требует, чтобы Борис задвинул по самый корень, и сам насаживается на его член, задавая бешеный темп. Он царапает и щиплет спину Бориса, и выгибается, поднимая его на себе.  
Борис забывается, движется всё быстрее, выполняет желания любовника. Берёт его так жёстко и страстно, как может. Вбивает в пол. Кричит Райдену, что тот принадлежит ему весь, с потрохами.  
Джек отдаётся и теряет себя хотя бы на время. Сжимает Бориса мышцами, всем собой, дрожа в сладкой судороге. Борис в это время трахает его рот языком, и, ощутив оргазм любовника, отрывается от его губ, хрипло матерясь. Он продолжает двигаться в том же бешеном ритме, пока его не накрывает собственный оргазм.  
Некоторое время они лежат друг на друге не шевелясь. Джек вздрагивает блаженно и тихо стонет, оглаживая тяжёлое, влажное от испарины тело.  
\- Борис, – шепчет он. – Приказывай мне что угодно. Я буду для тебя всем, чем и кем пожелаешь.  
\- Зачем это? – удивляется мужчина.  
\- Только не прогоняй меня, – Джек утыкается лбом в плечо любовника так, что тот не может разглядеть его лица – и очень сильно об этом жалеет. – Я сделаю всё, что пожелаешь, только бы остаться рядом, пусть даже призраком или вещью.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь? – Борис наконец отрывается от Джека, отстраняется настолько, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Алый огонь тлеет глубоко, место демона снова занял потрёпанный жизнью мальчишка. – Чего так сильно боишься?  
\- Я больше не хочу быть один.


	2. Chapter 2

Джек способен часами сидеть неподвижно – наблюдая, выжидая в засаде, прячась от поисков. Его такого очень трудно заметить; Борис уже не раз пугался, когда слившийся с тенями в комнате киберниндзя начинал двигаться. И теперь Джек старается обозначать своё присутствие, хотя бы шумом. Да и сам мужчина научился выделять одну тень среди прочих.  
Борис знает, что Джек сидит на кухне. Иногда ему кажется, что он чувствует спиной внимательный взгляд.  
\- На что ты там медитируешь? – ворчливо спрашивает Борис. Жара стоит с раннего утра, но аппетит проснулся вместе с мозгом, и мужчина готовит себе (а, возможно, и не только себе) завтрак: глазунью в формах, поджаренный с маслом хлеб, режет слайсером ветчину и отжимает сок из апельсинов. В кофеварке доходит свежая порция кофе. Из угла раздаётся тихое:  
\- На твою спину.  
\- О, – произносит мужчина с непередаваемой интонацией.  
\- По критериям современной эстетики она не идеальна.  
Борис только усмехается. Ну да – он уже в возрасте, имеет лишний вес, и по меркам эстетствующих сопляков на него никто не должен западать.  
\- Как хорошо, что мне на них плевать, – добавляет Джек. – Мне нравится твоя спина.  
Борис начинает собирать бутерброды: на каждый кусок поджаренного со сливочным маслом хлеба кладёт тонкий, как кружево, ломтик ветчины, поддевает лопаткой готовую глазунью и выкладывает её сверху.  
\- У тебя покатые плечи, – замечает киборг. – Бокс или борьба?  
\- Бокс, – говорит Борис, методично заполняя бутербродами огромное снежно-белое блюдо. – Что ещё скажешь?  
\- У тебя там волосы, – говорит Джек с какой-то торжественной серьёзностью.  
Борис оборачивается и смотрит на него секунд пять. Внимательно.  
\- Ну да. Ещё на груди растут и на руках, как видишь.  
Джек встаёт из заполненного тенями угла. Он движется плавно, будто сквозь толщу воды, но делает это так быстро, что движение через комнату кажется слитным и смазанным одновременно. Парень касается пальцами поросли на теле мужчины. Седина уже начала пробиваться там, образуя характерный оттенок «соль с перцем».  
\- Здорово, – шепчет он.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Да.  
\- Тебя так привлекают волосы на моём теле?  
\- Очень... Они у меня никогда не вырастут, – говорит Джек смущённо. Вместо ответа Борис обнимает киборга, крепко прижимает к себе.  
«Если бы ты знал, как меня воодушевляет такое отношение», – думает он, оглаживая ладное, крепкое тело. Дома Райден предпочитает ходить без одежды, щеголяя цветной татуировкой – китайским драконом, обвивающим его ноги, плечи и торс. Джек идеален настолько, насколько может быть идеален боевой киборг, адаптированный для работы «на гражданке».  
\- Они тебя возбуждают? – уточняет Борис.  
Вместо ответа Джек подталкивает его к дивану. В глубине серых глаз оживают алые огоньки, губы приоткрываются и язык нервно скользит по ним.  
\- Тебя возбуждает моё волосатое, старое, грузное тело? – спрашивает Борис и, теряя равновесие от толчка, с матом падает на диван. Глубокий мягкий диван, на подушки которого так удобно опираться спиной и коленями.  
Джек стаскивает с него штаны и трётся всем телом, дрожа. Из горла вырывается только хриплое рычание.  
\- Ненасытный, – улыбается Борис, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Самое время требовать рецепт на «Виагру»…  
Джек начинает вылизывать Борису соски, и мужчина захлёбывается собственным дыханием. Солнце поднимается выше, зажигает оранжевым светом плотные жалюзи. Свет падает на тело Джека, оседлавшего любовника, на кажущегося живым вытатуированного дракона, на сосредоточенное лицо киборга. Он осторожно насаживается на вздыбленный член, словно лаская Бориса собой.  
\- Я хочу быть твоим, – говорит Джек тихо. – Слышишь ты, русский медведь, грузный волосатый старик? Хочу принадлежать тебе, подчиняться. Хочу радовать тебя, – он наклоняется порывисто, жадно целует любовника в губы и тихо стонет, чувствуя на себе его жадные руки, и такой же жадный член внутри. – И не нужна тебе «Виагра»…  
\- Как же, – отзывается Борис. Он сбавляет темп, вжимается в диван и откровенно любуется оседлавшим его совершенством. Гладит стояк ошеломлённого любовника, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по головке, вызывая стон. – Нужна, если я хочу долго играть в такие вот игры.  
Райден снова целует его в губы, наклоняясь, и задаёт бешеный темп. Такой, от которого у Бориса окончательно сносит крышу и он выплёскивается, матерясь и царапая киборгу бока. Джек вытягивается на нём, вжимается в его тело, наслаждаясь дрожью расслабившихся мышц и волосами на теле.  
\- Пожалуйста, не стирай мне память, – шепчет он на ухо Борису. И слышит в ответ такое же тихое: «Не буду. И стёртое постараюсь вернуть».


End file.
